A Brave Family Fanfic: Beyond The Door
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: When Princess Elsa disappeared, her bedroom door was shut, locked, and forgotten for 13 years, it remained sealed shut by rot. For 13 years, behind the door, dust, cobwebs and dirt covered the furniture. After a few months since her disappearance, everyone slowly lost their memories of her. But her room never forgot her, when the door is opened, it's Elinor that remembers it all.


A Brave Family Fanfic: Beyond The Door

* * *

Princess Merida wandered down an old hall of her castle home in DunBroch. It was an old hallway that had not been travelled for a long time for a mysterious, unknown reason. With the Bear Queen incident only a memory of the past, Merida was granted years to being single by Queen Elinor, and when she was ready, Merida could choose a suitor.

Now, she happened to come across a door that was sealed shut, with a dank smell coming from it. She tried opened the door, but to no avail. She wondered why the door was sealed shut in the first place; did it hold secrets to the past and legacy of DunBroch? Did it hold untold treasures long forgotten? Merida had to know. She decided that at dinner that night, she would ask why.

You see, the thing is, Merida had/has an elder sister who vanished when she was only four years old, Merida was two. Elsa, was her name, and she was to be the next Queen of DunBroch, but everyone forgot shortly after Elsa's disappearance, the witch that would help the DunBroch girls in the future, she created a spell that wiped any memory anyone had of Elsa, even her mother, father and sister, everyone in the kingdom of DunBroch forgot the little brunette princess for 13 years, only snippets of an old memory or a very fuzzy image was all that was left.

Elsa's room was never touched the day she disappeared, over time, people forgot about that corridor, that very hallway that once led to her room. Only for two weeks after Elsa's disappearance that Elinor came to this room every day to see if her little princess came home somehow, even if it was by magic that she returned home, Elinor just wanted her safely home, she mourned for quite some time, trying to hold onto hope that her little Elsa would come home, somehow. But as weeks turned into months, with no sign that Princess Elsa would return, the very witch that would help the DunBroch princess' in the future, created a spell that wiped away any memory anyone in the kingdom of DunBroch had of Princess Elsa. As months turned into years, Elsa's room was often passed, no one bothering to open the door, as the wee lass would never come home, and eventually, no one even bothered going down that hallway again.

Since no one bothered to touch the door since her disappearance, inside Elsa's old room, her bed, wardrobe, desk, the fireplace, chairs, table, any piece of furniture in there soon was covered with cobwebs, dirt and dust. The windows also soon became covered with dust, completely covering the glass windows with a layer of dust a millimeter thick. The layer of dust was so thick, that it barely allowed sunlight to pass through. Inside this room of darkness, bugs and moths somehow got within the wardrobe, and whatever dresses and underclothing left behind by the little princess, soon bore large, gaping holes. Rain sometimes leaked through, thus causing rot, mold and mildew to cover everything. Moss grew within cracks in the floor, walls and a small section of ceiling. Old bed sheets and pillows were also eaten away. Bugs made little homes in there, making nests in itty-bitty living spaces*. No one bothered going down that corridor because of the smell of mildew as it grew on the walls and floor, even the triplets themselves knew better than to go down past that door. But Merida, being stubborn and rebellious, knew that there was a secret behind that door, and she _HAD _to know what it was.

As she sat down at dinner, her mother said

"Dear, did you fall in a pond again? Ye smell of muck and mildew!" Merida couldn't help but laugh softly to herself

"No mom, nothin' of the sort, but I did go down the hallway no one goes to anymore, the one tha' smells of mold and mildew." Her family looked at her in shock and Elinor furrowed her brow in anger

"Why did you go down that corridor?! Even your _**BROTHERS **_know better than to go there!"

"I know mum, but there was a voice in my head that was telling me to. What is behind that door? It's rotted shut. I NEED to know what lies beyond the door. Please?!" Elinor looked at Fergus, who shrugged in uncertainty and Elinor sighed

"Very well, first thing tomorrow we'll open that door. Honestly, even I've given some thought to what lay behind the door. I know it was someone your father and I used to know that once occupied that room for a few years, but I can't remember who it was, but she was almost like family to us."

"Do ye remember her name?"

"It began with an 'E', that is all I can remember." With that, everyone went to bed, Fergus and Elinor being kept awake at night, trying to remember that girl they used to know who was like family to them.

The next morning, Elinor called in a locksmith to see if he could open the door, but like Merida, to no avail, they eventually called a woodsman and asked him to break down the door. With a few good swings of his mighty axe, he broke the door, Fergus yanking it off its hinges, and the awful smell came flooding out

"AUGH! Oh! That smell is awful!" Merida pinched her nose and carefully walked inside, she jumped a couple of times as a mouse scurried across her path

"AYEE!" Elinor looked inside, covering her mouth and nose, but not stepping inside, but then, memories came flooding back, every time she blinked her eyes, she saw flashes of two little girls playing with wooden horses and sheep, one, a brunette, just like her, with brilliant blue eyes, the other, a redhead, with the same blue eyes. On the fourth blink, the redhead giggled

"_Elsa! I have a pony!" The brunette, Elsa, giggled and replied, holding up a horse and a figure shaped like a princess_

"_Look Merida! Princess Merida and her mighty steed! Princess Merida doesn't need a husband! She can rule with Queen Elsa!" Little Merida giggled endlessly_

"_Will I be queen too? Like you?" Elsa giggled in reply_

"_You bet! I'll have a husband, children of my own, and my little sister by my side to rule with me!" _Elinor blinked rapidly and gasped, catching the attention of Merida, the boys, and Fergus

"Elinor dear! Are ye all right lass?!"

"Elsa…" Elinor whispered

"What?"

"Elsa…Elsa…Elsa…that was her name! Elsa! Her name…was…Elsa!"

"Mum? Are ye all right?" Elinor gripped her daughters shoulders tightly and said

"Now I remember, ye are the secondborn!"

"Wha-? What are ye talkin' 'bout mum?" Merida asked in surprise, watching her mother pace

"Oh it all makes so much sense now!"

"Mum! What are ye talkin' about?!"

"When I blinked, I saw ye as a very wee lass, with yer sister!"

"My-my sister?"

"Yes! Her name, was Elsa! She was sayin' ye and her would rule DunBroch together! Elsa was the firstborn of DunBroch!" Merida was very surprised at the sudden change of attitude from her mother. Merida, her father, and the boys followed Elinor to a room filled with papers and Elinor found sheets of paper that had the family tree drawn and written all over it. The family tree was only a little over 300 years old, so it took Elinor a little while to find what she was looking for, once she did, she saw a picture of a little girl with dark hair and striking eyes, and Elinor gently rubbed a motherly thumb over the small cheek and showed her husband and kids, Merida looked at the picture with curiosity

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say. Do ye know what happened to 'er?" Elinor's face fell

"No, all I remember is that Elsa disappeared while you two were playing one day and she…never came back, no one knows what happened to her, and they seemed to have forgotten them." Elinor's brown eyes began to tear up a little, and Fergus hugged her close

"I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry." Merida sighed deeply. That night, she and the triplets took a few candles and wandered back into the room and explored, she never realized what happened to her older sister, Elsa. It was a little strange to have an older sister, but, if she could somehow find out what happened to her and bring her home, but it wasn't that easy, and Merida wasn't risking going back to the witch since she'd destroyed her home that last time. She wanted to go the safe way for once.

* * *

**Sup everyone! Another Brave fanfic! This time, it's gone a little deeper into Elsa and her disappearance as a little girl. So, I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
